Whisked into Hosting
by XvogueX
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of a wealthy couple and moves to a new city. Now she must attend the prestigious Ouran Academy and make new friends, little does she know she's about to be whisked away into the abnormal family of the host club. (this is my first ever story so reviews on what you'd like to see and helpful criticism are always welcomed)


Sakura is the daughter of a wealthy couple and moves to a new city. Now she must attend the prestigious Ouran Academy and make new friends, little does she know she's about to be whisked away into the abnormal family of the hosts club.

Sakura Haruno has always been the type of person to love routines but now that she moved to another city and will be attending a new school with strangers everything's different, her routine has been disrupted. She was nervous about the day she had ahead of her, not only did she have to go to Ouran Academy for the first time, she no longer had her friends to calm her nerves.

Her mother and father are out of town quite often leaving Sakura to fend for herself most of the time, of course she had the family staff to help out, but she didn't feel like troubling them with things she could easily do on her own. So when it came to getting up and feeding herself she took care of it by herself. She rather liked to live a humble life and not flaunt her riches for others to know. No one needed to know every aspect of her life, much like she didn't need to know others. She liked to do the things she needed to do and keep to herself.

After a little while longer of thinking to herself she absentmindedly looked to her right at the clock set on her night stand, 7:00am, she had to start preparing for school. There was no way she was going to be late on her first day, not if she had anything to do with it. Getting ready had been easier than before since she had recently cut her hair into a boyish hairstyle the weekend before on an impulse. 'Since I'm starting a new school and having a new life might as well do whatever I please' she mused to herself. She decided that at this new school she'd take the appearance of a male as to not be overseen on what she really was, an exceptionally bright student, for some reason due to her bright pastel pink hair and gender no one, not even the teachers, took her seriously. It was a shame to cut off her beautiful waist length hair but it had been worth it in her eyes. All she wanted was to be treated as an equal and that had been harder for her than most because most people couldn't get over the way she appeared at first glance. It would be different now, no one knew her at this new school and hopefully she could just blend in the background, fly by each grade, and graduate without a hitch.

Finishing getting dressed in the boys school uniform she took a quick look at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the outcome she headed for the door. Not before grabbing a quick granola bar and strawberry yogurt to snack on for breakfast that is. Even though she preferred to live a humble life she still liked to take a car to school, nothing extravagant just a nice sleek black van driven by her families chauffeur, a young man by the name of Anzu.

Once he pulled up to the school she thanked him for the ride, exited the car, and walked into the school careful to keep her head low and be discreet as to not draw more attention to herself than her pink hair already did for her. Once inside she looked around, eyes growing as wide as saucers, finally actually being able to get a view of how nice it truly was. "This place is amazing" she whispered under her breath to herself. The amazement didn't last long however cause she quickly realized she had no idea where the office, which is where she needed to be, was located. 'Maybe if I just walk down this main hallway I'll get lucky?' she half questioned herself.

Reaching the end she thanked the gods as she realized luck was on her side and she reached the office without a hitch. After speaking with the principal about all the stuff she needed to know and what class she would be joining there was a timid knock on the door and the principal told whoever it was to enter. "You asked to speak with me?" a good looking feminine boy asked, eyes shifting from the principal to her after she noticed sakura sitting in the chair across from said man. "Oh yes, Haruno here is a new student in your class and I was hoping you'd be able to show him the ropes since it's his first day" the principal stated more than asked. "Oh yes of course I'm Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you Haruno-san. Now please follow me" the boy Sakura now knew as Haruhi said with a small smile. "Oh okay, I'm Saku Haruno and it's nice to meet you too" Sakura responded, using her nickname to keep up the charade of her being a boy and followed Haruhi out of the room.

Entering their homeroom, all eyes fell on Sakura or should I say her pink hair. Hey it wasn't everyday people saw a "boy" with pink hair casually walking around. Sakura on the other hand rolled her eyes used to the attention due to her hair already and sat in an empty chair next to the window in the far back. After a couple more minutes the teacher came in started the lesson for the day. Sakura being the diligent student she is paid close attention to every word the teacher said. Time flew by and it was already time for lunch but before Sakura had the chance to leave the classroom Haruhi called her over to her and two boys who seemed to be twins that looked identical with orange hair. "Hey Saku-san since you're new here I figured you could use some friends. This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" he said gesturing to each boy as he said their name. "Hi it's nice to meet you guys my name is Saku Haruno. I just moved here with my family and you're right Haruhi, I could use some friends" she replied with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of her head. Haruhi blushed and said that it was no problem but one look at the twins and Sakura notices that they didn't seem interested in the slightest. 'hm they must not like me but I wonder why' she thought to herself. Not wanting to intrude since the twins seemed to not want her to mingle with them Sakura excused herself and decided to eat lunch alone in the courtyard. 'I wonder what I did to rub the twins the wrong way? Is it because I showed up out of no where and became aquatinted with Haruhi? No that can't be it, why would that even bother them' After thinking to herself for a little bit the bell rang to indicate lunch being over and it being time to go back to the class rooms.

The rest of the day finished off without another hitch and as the bell sounded to signify the school day coming to an end Sakura packed all her stuff and readied to end the day. That was until she heard some girls talking about (well more like swooning about) a Hosts Club of sorts and being the curious person Sakura is, she just had to investigate. Once she was near the music room she heard a loud commotion coming from it and unable to hold in the curiosity that was building inside of her more and more each second she opened the door.

Rose petals seemed to fall out of the ceiling as if on queue. "Welcome!" The seven boys said in unison. 'Wait a second' "Haruhi what are you doing here? What is this place?" Sakura asked blushing due to the attention of seven very handsome men looking straight at her.

"you two know eachother?" the tall blonde with velvet eyes asked.

"Yes Tamaki-senpai. He's in Hikaru, Kaoru, and my class. His name is Saku Haruno" Haruhi replied.

"This my darling is the host club. Where the handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful" Tamaki explained enthusiastically.

"You know-" Hikaru started.

"what this means boss" Kaoru ended

"Yes i do Hikaru, Kaoru" Tamaki replied with a smirk. "So tell me what kind of guy are you into. Do you like the strong type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"

"O-oh no you've got the wrong idea I'm not here for that" Sakura said sweat dropping and backing up whichever direction was available.

Haruhi just sat in the background with déjà vu. 'how come this seems so familiar?' but she couldn't put her finger on it. Too caught up in her own thoughts to really be paying attention to what's happening in front of her.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" Tamaki said gently grabbing Sakura's chin and bringing her face a hairs inch away from his.

Sakura's cheeks lit aflame with a blush. "U-uh you got the w-wrong idea! I-I didn't know this was that kind of place!" she said still backing up until her back hit a small table causing a intricate sculpture to fall over and break before she could catch it.

"Tsk tsk, Saku-san we were going to-" Hikaru started.

"use that in the school upcoming auction" Kaoru finished.

"Now how do you expect to pay for that? The total comes out to 10 million yen" the boy with glasses, who was previously just sitting in the background writing things into a little black book, looked up and said giving Sakura a no nonsense look as his glasses gave a sharp glimmer.

"U-uh I'll pay you back in any way I can!" Sakura said.

"Well I'm sure we can come to some agreement Kyoya. He's a good looking enough, maybe it's possible that he'll even bring in some more customers" Tamaki said to the male she now knew as Kyoya.

"Well I suppose you could work off your debt as a new hosts" Kyoya signed eyeing Sakura up and causing a light shade of pink to adorn her face once more from embarrassment.

"W-what?!" Sakura shouted in shock.

'Oh gods this can't be happening again. That's why it seemed so familiar' Haruhi internationally face palmed.

"Well then it's settled! Saku-kun, welcome to the hosts club!" Tamaki said holding out his hand to Sakura, who was still in shock and didn't register how all this became to be.

'H-how'd I get myself into this mess and on my first day too?! Damn so much for having a nice and breezy high school career' she sighed 'I don't know what I'm going to do. How can I keep my secret from them? What will theydo if they find out?' Sakura just sat there awestruck over this new predicament she found herself in and was shooting a bunch of new questions around in her head while the so called host club was getting ready to show her around and tell her what she has to do in order to be a gracious host.


End file.
